


too lazy to dot my i's and cross my t's

by canadino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimi is just really unmotivated, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too lazy to dot my i's and cross my t's

Kunimi Akira is possibly one of the least motivated people Kindaichi really knows, and mostly because Kunimi’s outlook of being smart with his energy use really translates into not caring a single iota on things that don’t require his utmost attention. It’s gotten a little better on the volleyball court but for most things, he shrugs and lets it pass over. It’s Kindaichi’s wonder, then, that Kunimi always manages to have some sort of girlfriend at all times. “Wanna come over and check out the latest game I got my hands on?” Kindaichi asks.

"Uh, sorry," Kunimi says. "But I’ve got a date with Rika in class 2."

"I thought you were dating Yumi not even two weeks ago."

"I ended it with her two weeks ago," Kunimi says, fishing out a set of keys that holds his bike lock key on a silver ring. "I’m dating Rika now."

Three days later, Kunimi comes up to him after practice and says, “Can I come over to see that game of yours today?”

"Don’t you have to meet with Rika?"

"We’re done. Is that a no or a yes?"

Kindaichi shakes his head. “Of course you can come over. But I can’t really understand what girls see in you.” Really, although he’s known Kunimi for more than four years already, he doesn’t know what they see. When he looks at Kunimi, he sees disinterested eyes and a melancholic shrug; Kunimi, who speaks in a monotone when he doesn’t and can’t be bothered but who tries hard to hide enthusiasm when he has it. Girls could possibly see some aloof, hard to read boy and think him mysterious, but Kindaichi remembers Kunimi calling the teacher ‘mom’ and getting flushed and indignant about it during their second year in middle school. He thinks of Kunimi, setting his face and trying not to look scared when Kindaichi teaches him how to ride a bike in middle school. He thinks of Kunimi, making a face and taking a deep breath to calm himself after Kageyama’s orders. Kunimi is poker faces but he wears his heart on his sleeve. 

"Hey, Kunimi?" Kindaichi asks when they’re sitting on the floor of his room and Kunimi is navigating through the first level with relative ease. "Have you ever thought about dating me?"

"Yeah," Kunimi says. "It’s why all my relationships fail."

"Oh," Kindaichi says.

"Kindaichi," Kunimi says, still working the controller and keeping his eyes on the screen. "Can I kiss you right now?" His ears are pink and although he hasn’t really done anything particularly taxing, this is a lot of effort, on the Kunimi scale. When Kindaichi doesn’t respond immediately, he pauses the game and stares down at the controller in his hands. 

"Yeah, okay," Kindaichi says. 

Kunimi, for the record, does not kiss like a dead fish or a corpse; he’s shy at first and then anxious and rushed as if he has so many things to do but so little time. “Hey,” Kunimi breathes, “open your mouth, yeah?” Kindaichi does and Kunimi hums, framing Kindaichi’s face with his hands. When he’s done, Kindaichi thinks it might be cool to try again and opens his mouth to suggest so but instead he says,

"You don’t try very hard with me, do you."

"On the contrary," Kunimi smiles. "I try very hard."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
